In the case of electrical machines it is known to provide laminated cores for the stator and/or the rotor. Such laminated cores consist of a plurality of sheet metal parts, which are connected to one another, for example by combined stamping and lamination, or by adhesive bonding, or the like.
Each sheet metal part has a connecting part, from which a plurality of teeth extend. For an electrical machine operating in a rotary manner, the connecting part is closed in a peripheral direction as an annular part around an axis of rotation. The teeth extend radially relative to the axis of rotation from the connecting part either outwardly or inwardly to a free end. In the case of an electrical machine operating in a translatory manner, in which the rotor moves in translation over a path of movement along the stator, the connecting part preferably extends in a straight line or also in a curved manner along the path of movement of the rotor, and the teeth extend preferably at a right angle relative to the direction of movement of the rotor from the connecting part to a free end and in particular are oriented parallel to one another.
Many attempts have already been made to improve the efficiency of electrical machines by optimisation of the sheet metal parts or the laminated cores produced from the sheet metal parts
By way of example, DE 10 2012 213 239 A1 proposes using two different types of sheet metal parts and stacking these sheet metal parts one above the other in the laminated core. The different types of sheet metal parts are produced here from different materials. By way of example, sheet metal parts made of different materials can thus be arranged alternately in the laminated core. One sheet metal part can consist of a nickel-iron alloy, and the other sheet metal part can consist of an iron-cobalt alloy. Sheet metal parts having on the one hand a low loss factor and having on the other hand a high saturation flux density are thus combined to form a laminated core. Proceeding from this prior art, the object of the present invention is to create a laminated core with which an electrical machine can be improved.